Diaboromon (Adventure)
Diaboromon is a from the Digimon . Description Diaboromon is an evil Digimon created from the amassing of numerous computer viruses. Because of such, his primary objective is to consume and destroy data, and the Real World. He possessed the ability to Digivolve rapidly through his levels, when it proved difficult for other Digimon, and maintain his final stage unlike other Digimon. His appearance is rather hideous and demonic-looking, which refers back to Diablo (Spanish for "devil") from which his name is derived. Attacks *'Web Wrecker' (Catastrophe Cannon): Fires a powerful shot of destructive energy from his chest-cannon. *'Cable Crusher' (Tentacle Bug): Stretches his arms and launches his huge clawed hands to slash or grab the enemy. Story Due to the sudden amassing of computer viruses, a Digi-Egg was created and rapidly hatched into a Virus/Digimon hybrid. It caused constant chaos in the Real World by eating data, and Digivolved rapidly with each sufficient amount of food. The Digidestined's Digimon attempted to stop it at it's Rookie Stage - Keramon, but it digivolved to Ultimate - Infermon - and defeated them. It proceeded to continue eating data, until cornered by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Forced to Digivolve again, it became Diaboromon, a Mega level Digimon with power beyond those at the same level. The evil Digimon hacked into a United States Department of Defense military computer and began launching the United States' arsenal of ICBMs loaded with nuclear warheads around the world, starting with and, in the dubbed version, Colorado to kill the DigiDestined. He then cloned himself and made well over a million copies of himself; he hid the countdown clock in his own head, and stopping it was the only way to disable the missiles. Using his copies, Diaboromon pummeled WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon unconscious. At that moment, Tai and Matt entered the Internet through their computers, reviving their Digimon, who DNA Digivolved into Omnimon. Omnimon destroyed all of his copies, but the remaining Diaboromon was too quick for Omnimon's cannons. Izzy forwarded emails to Diaboromon, causing him to lag, allowing Omnimon to execute him with a sword to head at the absolute last second, leaving the disarmed Peace Keeper ICBM to fall harmlessly in Tokyo Bay. In the dubbed version, the virus that infected Diaboromon would go onto to infect one of Willis's partners, . However, Diaboromon had in fact survived from the previous battle and, during the late spring of 2003, he created billions of Kuramon that entered the Real World. Omnimon went back into the Internet to deal with him again and, with some help from Angemon and Angewomon (who held him down), Omnimon chose to blow off his head with his Supreme Cannon instead of impaling it with the Transcendent Sword like last time and he was destroyed for good. But Diaboromon intended for that to happen so that he could live on in his Kuramon as they had all escaped to the Real World through various electronic devices and eventually fused to become Armageddemon. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Diaboromon is a boss which must be fought in the "A New World" chapter. Digimon Adventure Tri After is killed by , Dark Gennai states he will try again with Diaboromon and . Digimon ReArise Other forms The name "Diaboromon" refers only to a Mega form of this Digimon, the form which he uses most often. Diaboromon also possesses a number of other forms which he can assume as the circumstances require. Notes and references Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Antagonists